Jaune the Elemental Hero
by lxXxJerBearxXxl
Summary: Jaune has a strange dream and wakes up with a newfound power of sorts. What will happen if Jaune has the powers of the Elemental Heroes?


Jaune was having a normal dream. He was simply walking around Vale with his team, laughing and talking. He was enjoying his time. Suddenly every building around them vanished except one, but nobody seemed surprised. The only building left was a small game shop it seemed. Someone suggested that they should enter it, nobody disagreed. Jaune was the first to enter the building, assuming his friends were following. The store was completely empty, except for one man behind the counter. Jaune couldn't make out the details of the man's face, even though it was uncovered. Jaune looked back and saw that his friends were gone, without a single trace of them. Jaune actually started to get worried, but his attention was drawn back to the counter. He couldn't control his body, all he could do was walk towards the man behind the counter. Once he was close enough to start identifying the man's features.

"Anything catching your eye?" the clerk asked. Jaune didn't answer. Jaune examined the wall behind the man to see what looked good to him, but nothing stood out. Jaune didn't even know what he was looking for.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you want to be a hero. Am I wrong?" the man asked. Jaune looked back at him and nodded. Suddenly something strange happened. Jaune was recalling each memory he had used the word 'hero', mainly when he was talking about becoming one. He wanted to help people, to be acknowledged by his family.

The man chuckled, "And if I remember correctly, you still don't know what your semblance is, correct?" the man asked. Jaune wondered how he could've know, but he had to answer the question. Jaune slowly nodded again. Jaune could tell the man was smiling now.

"I've got just the thing for you then," the man said. He walked out from behind the counter and walked into a room blocked by a curtain. He returned almost immediately after entering. He was hiding his hands behind his back, causing Jaune to try and maneuver to see what was behind it. Once the man was only a foot away, he asked Jaune to hold out his hand.

"Take this," the man said. Jaune took the item into his hand. It was a simple plastic rectangular case. Jaune became confused and looked back at the man. "Open it," he ordered calmly. Jaune nodded and unclipped the one button keeping the cover on the case. Jaune slid his hand into the opening of the case and felt what seemed like thick paper. Jaune pinched his hand on a few of the pieces of paper and pulled them out. Jaune looked at the contents in between his fingers. Each piece of paper had a human in different sets of armor. 'Cards?' Jaune thought.

"Yes Jaune. These cards are referred to as dual monsters. Your cards specifically come from the 'Elemental Heroes' deck. Treasure them and become the hero you wish to be." The man said. Before Jaune could ask any of the thousands of questions in his mind, everything around him became swallowed up into a dark void. Jaune jolted awake in his sleep, looking around the room quickly, he remembered where he really was. 'Just a dream,' he thought. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed.

Surprisingly he was the first one awake in his dorm. It was only 6:00 in the morning. Jaune quickly got out of his bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. After he was finished with a shower and brushing his teeth and anything in between, he walked over to his closet quietly. He decided he should get some training in since he woke up early. He opened up his closet and pulled on his clothes and armor. He grabbed onto his sword and sheathe/shield, but noticed something strange. He saw a small case on the top of his shelf. He reached up and nearly screamed in surprise. It was the same case from his dream.

'These weren't here before right?' he thought. He reached up and took the case into his hands. He looked around to see if anyone saw him, nobody was awake to yet. He immediately ran out of the room to go into the training room. As he sped down the halls, he saw that the case could be strapped to his belt like his sword. He clipped the case onto his belt as he reached the training room.

So there he stood in the training room, confused out of his mind. He had the entire deck of hands in his hands, but he wasn't sure what came next. He decided to just scan through his new deck. Each card had different names, pictures, descriptions, and numbers. He indicated that the numbers were the attack power and defense of each card. Jaune sighed, 'Are these just normal cards for some game?' he thought. He shrugged and put the cards back into the case and drew his sword.

Then a voice came into his head, one he didn't recognize. 'Draw your shield,' it said. As if he were a machine, he transformed his sheathe into its shield form. He examined his shield and noticed something different. There was now an empty slot above where his arm was strapped to the shield. He didn't remember that being there, but then the voice came back. 'Place your cards in there' it said in the same tone as before, bland and neutral. Again Jaune did what he was told and put his deck into the slot of his shield.

Suddenly the shield began to transform again, surprising Jaune as he shut his eyes tightly. He thought it could only become a sheathe and a shield, but now it was turning onto some sort of platform. After the change was done, he opened his eyes and stared at his arm. It had some sort of goaunlet with a platform attached to it. It also had a high number gauge with 'aura' labeled above it. Them he saw his deck, it was in its slot with the top exposed.

'Pull out some cards,' the voice spoke again. He did what was told of him and drew five cards with three fingers, so he didn't drop his sword. He saw the cards in his hands and felt the urge to place them onto the platform. He took the first one and read the name. "Elemental Hero Sparkman huh?" Jaune said. He slid the card into one of the open sections of the platform. Once it was placed, his sword and gauntlet started to cover him in armor. Jaune was surprised yet again, 'What the heck is happening!' Jaune mentally cried. He watched as armor quickly covered his body from head to toe. His chest and shoulders along with his arms were covered in a dark yellow armor, while his legs and upper arms were in a thin blue covering. His back had two what seemed like wings sticking out of his back. Finally, his head was covered with a blue dome-like helmet.

Jaune looked at his arms and legs from inside the helmet. He actually felt more powerful now. He brought his hands close together instinctually. He concentrated on his palms. After a few seconds a ball of electricity formed, sparking and cracking in his hands. He shoved both of his hands forwards, launching the ball across the arena. It made contact with the wall and exploded in a brilliant flash of yellow and white, leaving a small crater.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Jaune shouted.

I thought this would be a neat idea. I like the elemental heroes and this just seemed to fit.


End file.
